Uncreped throughdried tissue manufacturing methods are capable of extremely high production rates when producing single-ply products such as towels and bathroom tissue. Softness is achieved by proper selection of fibers, layering, highly-contoured throughdrying fabrics and heavily calendering the resulting sheet. While such products are commercially successful, much of the bulk realized on the tissue machine is lost during calendering. As a result, there is still a need to further improve the softness of such sheets. By comparison, conventional creped throughdried tissue sheets are generally soft, but they lack the bulk and processing flexibility associated with uncreped throughdried processes.
Therefore there is a need for an improved tissue making process that provides a tissue sheet having a combination of high bulk, good strength and a high degree of softness.